hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Will You Go Out with Me?
is the eighteenth episode of the anime adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode first aired on January 12, 1997 in Japan. It was followed by "Be Still My Beating Heart" on January 19. Rui Hanazawa makes a surprise return from France. His new flirty attitude confuses Tsukushi Makino. Meanwhile, Sakurako Sanjo is bullied after a childhood photo resurfaces. Tsukushi is still angry with her, but ends up standing up for her. Plot Rui Hanazawa walks onto the roof of Eitoku Academy, having just arrived back from France. He surprises his friends, who immediately run up to greet him. Rui then notices Tsukushi Makino staring. She stutters out "Welcome home." Instantly jealous, Tsukasa Domyoji puts his arm around Tsukushi and announces that they are dating. She tries to stop him to no avail. Rui then replies "That's too bad," seemingly accepting it. Tsukasa is put at ease, though he still adds "So back off." Sojiro Nishikado suggests that they should skip the rest of their afternoon classes. As the F4 leaves, Rui looks back and tells Tsukushi bye. Now by herself, she becomes dizzy thinking "Too many things are happening at once." That afternoon, Tsukushi slowly walks home. She thinks of Rui as well as Tsukasa's kiss from the previous night, compounding her confusion. Thomas interrupts her thoughts. He pleads with her to "hear him out." Tsukushi is not interested until he reveals that it is about Sakurako Sanjo. Alone in a park together, he shows her the photo album that Sakurako had stopped her from seeing before. Thomas launches into a story, starting when she was in kindergarten. Sakurako confides her crush on Tsukasa to two girls, who then proceed to tell him. He gets teased by Sojiro and Akira Mimasaka. Embarrassed, Tsukasa calls her an "ugly freak." Thomas reflects "Sakurako probably decided right in her little heart that she'd become beautiful someday." Sakurako seeks comfort from her grandmother, telling her "I thought I'd have the world at my feet once I became beautiful." She now feels as if she has "nothing." The next morning, Yuriko Asai and her friends show off an album which contains a photo of Sakurako's old face. The revelation that Sakurako has had plastic surgery done quickly spreads around school. Tsukushi thinks "Serves her right," despite being noticeably bothered. She even becomes annoyed by the F4's attitude about it, telling them they are the ones to blame. Tsukasa then gives her a pager and orders her to come whenever he pages. She feels as if he is treating her like a dog. Her annoyance grows when she discovers her home crammed full of furniture sent by him. Tsukushi receives a page telling her to call him. Once she does, she yells about the furniture though he ignores her and tells her to meet him at a club. Tsukushi storms into the club, stomping towards Tsukasa. He informs two girls that she is his girlfriend. One asks Tsukushi "How much is Tsukasa paying you?" She hits the two girls until they leave. Tsukushi then proceeds to yell at Tsukasa about his "high-and-mighty attitude," but becomes distracted by Rui. A girl flirts with him and asks him for a kiss, which he obliges. Tsukushi stares at the exchange for several seconds until Tsukasa tells her to sit down. She declines and then runs off. That night, Tsukushi asks her toy if she should start dating Tsukasa. Despite the yes answer, she cannot get Rui out of her mind. The next day, Tsukushi is about to walk past Sakurako until she sees Yuriko and her friends. As they make fun of her, Tsukushi imagines how Sakurako was treated as a children. She steps in, saying "What's so wrong about buying beauty?" and points out that they do the same thing. The girls run off after she threatens them. Turning away from Sakurako, she tells her that she has not yet forgiven her. Sakurako hesitantly places her hands on Tsukushi's back and repeats "I'm sorry" several times. Later, Tsukushi heads to the emergency exit where she finds Rui. She tries to talk about Shizuka Todo, which he deftly avoids by asking whether she really is dating Tsukasa. She replies "It's not like that," leading him to ask "Why don't you forget Tsukasa and go out with me?" Cast and characters Other *Sakurako's grandmother *Shizuka Todo Additional voices *Daisuke Kishio (young Akira) *Masataka Nakai (young Tsukasa) *Miwa Matsumoto (young Sojiro) *Noriko Namiki (female student) Staff *'Screenplay': Reiko Yoshida *'Director': Ryo Tachiba *'Animation director': Tomoko Ito *'Art director': Shinzo Yuki Notes *The episode covers the final chapter of the "Sakurako Story Arc" and the first chapter of the "Southern Resort Arc." *Scenes from "Please Believe Me!" and "Mine at Last" are used in this episode. References See also External links *"Will You Go Out with Me?" at the official website *"Will You Go Out with Me?" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes